24 hours to fall in love
by Carlineee
Summary: Draco kidnapped Ginny and made a promise to Harry that he will give her back if Harry spends 24 hours with him. Harry agrees, but it all turns out way different than planned.
1. Chapter 1

Share

I wrote this story in three days and had fun writing it. The reason why I made this story in the first place is because I wanted to finish something. I finished it and I wanted to share it. :) There will be three chapters, so stick around if you liked this first chapter.

I also want to thank Insomiak (.net/u/546999/Insomiak) for beta'ing this, without her this story would be filled with mistakes and bad grammar. :) 

1.

When Draco Malfoy first stepped into Harry's office on a Friday at seven in the evening, he couldn't help but think how small it was for someone with the appellation of Head Auror. The desk was large, but filled with parchment, quills, reports and letters Harry probably yet had to read. The man was sitting behind it, looking stressed and exhausted. Draco couldn't help but feel guilt wash over him upon seeing the Gryffindor.

Draco coughed softly to announce his presence.

"Malfoy," Harry said, looking up at him wonderingly. "What do you think you're doing here?"

"I have an offer for you."

"An offer? What kind?"

"You get Ginny back and in return you have to spend twenty-four hours with me," Draco said seriously.

He had kidnapped Ginny a week ago. He was keeping her in his holiday cottage in a little village in France. Her wand was in his possession, and he had locked her up in the house. The spell he´d cast made sure she couldn't get out and if she did get out, Draco would be aware of it instantly. She had enough food for about a lifetime, and Draco had told her he wasn't going to hurt her or anything. He'd said he needed something from her and he was going to Obliviate her mind afterwards. The redhead didn't agree with that of course, but without wand she couldn't do much. He'd waited five days to get to Harry, hoping the man would accept his offer after searching his fiancé for that time.

His former enemy just laughed at him in the face. "You know I could arrest you right now."

"Sure," Draco nodded.

"I could get the truth out of you any moment."

"Without a doubt."

"So why, Malfoy, should I for an instance consider going with you?"

"I need 24 hours to make you fall in love with me," he explained.

Harry laughed at him in the face. He stood up from his chair and came to stand just a few inches from where Draco was. If it was to intimidate him, it wasn't working.

After Harry had thought about it for a bit, he said: "I need the memory of Ginny's residence and the assurance that she's safe and healthy. I need the possibility that whenever I want to put an end to it, I can."

"Oh, Ginny's safe and well. I think she might be rather enjoying herself with all those books I left her. And yes, I will give you the memory."

The Gryffindor squeezed his eyes a bit, perhaps to take a better look at him. Not that it mattered, Draco knew he was wearing his nicest robes and his hair was fine as well. Harry then stepped back, walked over to his bookshelf and handed him a vial. Draco did as Harry had asked and handed him the memory.

"I can tell you're up to something. You're either going to kidnap me in my sleep or slit my throat or make me reveal every little secret I know. I'm perfectly able to perform any spell without a wand and I rather enjoy my karate sessions, may you ever do something... Touchy."

"Touchy? Well, I'm afraid you have to get rid of that last rule, Harry. There's only one bed."

"You'll be sleeping on the floor then," Harry stated, but Draco had already seen his twinkling eyes. His challenge was accepted.

"A Malfoy... Sleeping on the floor? Pfft, you really do need to get to know me, Harry."

* * *

><p>Harry really had no idea why he had agreed to spend 24 hours in his old enemy's company. Clearly, the man had changed. Not in appearance though, he did still look rather... well, but Harry could tell the man had done some soul-searching in the last three years. He had certainly caught Harry's interest in some way he couldn't quite place. The blonde used to stroll around picking on everyone and everything, but something in the way Draco assured Harry that she was entirely safe, made Harry believe that his girlfriend really was. Besides, Ginny was a big girl, he'd bet she could find a way out of the house if she wanted to. She could've sent her Patronus to the Weasley's without her wand if she wanted to, he had taught her that trick a while ago, so they could reach each other in case there was an emergency. There had never been one, but Harry was sure his fiancé still knew how to cast it.<p>

Maybe it was because Draco had challenged him and Harry loved challenges. He always had. Whether if it was to find some Horcruxes or playing a simple game of Wizards' Chess with Ron. And his job hadn't been really challenging as of late. Now that most Death Eaters were locked up in Azkaban, the Aurors were spending more and more time in their offices, or got simple tasks like Obliviating the memories of some Muggles. They hadn't been taking on fresh graduates, simply because there was less work than in the past. What once had seemed to be a challenging job had turned out to be a 9 to 5 he began to despise more and more.

Draco, who hadn't stopped grinning in the half an hour Harry had been in his company, had taken him to a cosy restaurant. The man really had great manners and he really had chosen the restaurant well, but Harry didn't want to admit that. He acted like he went to fancy restaurants all the time, which he actually never did. Ginny, like him, would rather have dinner at the Weasley's.

So when Draco ordered duck and some - most likely - expensive wine, Harry ordered the lamb with mint-basil pesto, which was the most expensive dish on the menu. Harry smiled innocently at Draco after the waitress had gone, which made Draco's grin even wider.

"You sure know how to search the dish with the highest price," Draco said, not a bit taken aback by Harry's drive for the lamb.

"I didn't know it mattered," Harry retorted, smiling innocently.

"Oh, it doesn't. It's actually a rather good choice."

"That I hope," he said. "So, Malfoy, what is-"

"Do call me Draco."

"So, Malfoy, what is it you do for living? Some kidnapping?"

"I'm a bit offended," Draco said after a moment of silence. "Haven't you ever heard of the Malfoy hotels?"

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "Sure, I've been avoiding those for three years."

Draco grinned - when did he not? - and looked as though he wasn't sure if he should be happy about that. Harry, who had decided to enjoy himself, found it rather amusing that Draco didn't seem to know how to reply. It turned out he just went to ignore his confession, for a moment later he said: "Well, that's what I do. I own three hotels and the fourth is being built this spring."

"What, you need four hotels to take all your lovers to? "Or do you use them to store their kidnapped girlfriends?"

"It'd be boyfriends if I did that. I'm gay," Draco admitted without so much as a wonder if he should say that to Harry, because Harry was sure it wasn't know publicly.

"That makes sense," Harry said, since he was a male last time he checked. "Or not. Since I'm sure I'm not homosexual."

"In 23 hours you will not be so sure about that, Harry. Because I'm going to make you fall for me. Hard," the blonde teased him.

"Hard? Isn't a bed usually soft? You did say I'd be sleeping in one tonight."

"We," Draco corrected him, while Harry shook his head. No way he was going to share a bed with Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p>The meals really were delicate and so was the wine, but the best part of it all was Harry's smile and his behaviour. Draco had expected the bloke to act like a child wanting some Every Flavour Beans, but he seemed to be enjoying himself rather well. This Draco found a bit strange and unsettling, but better, he thought. He wanted to kiss those lips tonight and get that ass in bed by tomorrow. To achieve that though, Harry needed more wine; he hadn't had more than two glasses.<p>

"I think my duck's rather delicious, if I may say so. How's the lamb?" He asked Harry.

"It was a bit too cold for my personal flavour when it got severed and the sauce is a bit too spicy, but all in all I'd say it's a rather well-made dish."

"Do tell me about those personal flavours," he joked.

"Are you asking for my bedroom-secrets, Malfoy? I thought we agreed that you wouldn't make me reveal my secrets," the Gryffindor said.

"I'm not making you, but I wouldn't mind if you did."

Harry laughed then, making Draco want to kiss those lips desperately. Draco sighed slightly, reminding himself again that he had to keep his guts under control. He wouldn't want the Boy-Who-Lived to become the Boy-Who-Ran.

"The wine too, was rather well-chosen. Care for another glass, Harry?"

"Are you fishing for compliments, Malfoy? But yes, I would like another glass. My throat is getting a bit dry."

Draco smiled and poured the raven-haired man another glass, before filling his own as well. He was rather glad about how things were going. Harry might not be considering it now, but he would make Harry see that Draco, was actually a rather handsome, kind man. And after Draco had gotten the bloke in his bed, Harry wouldn't want to _not_ have him there. Ever.

While finishing their plates, Harry more or less admitted that he had his doubts about marrying Ginny. That he loved the Weaselette, that she was great and some other things Draco didn't like hearing. But then he'd said that she had always been more of a sister to him. So Draco told him his coming-out-story. He told him that the bloke he had had a short relationship with made him feel so at ease, that he'd felt that the bloke had understood him so well. He lied about that, because the bloke had actually been a twit who hadn't understood Draco at all, even after Draco yelled at him one night that he was an asshole and that he had hated pretty much everything the bloke did – expect for the sex, though Draco had never actually said that. He just hoped that Harry would compare their soon-to-be-relationship with Draco's old one, and would realize that Draco is actually the most beautiful boyfriend he could've ever hoped for.

Draco had had feelings for him ever since he'd seen Harry at Hogwarts three months ago when they had remembered the battle three years earlier. Harry had been giving a speech, and had looked so good. His voice had been mesmerising to Draco and he had been so honest about everything he'd gone through, Draco couldn't help but admire the Gryffindor after Harry was done talking. The raven-haired man had gone through so much more than Draco had thought at first, and it really had been Harry who saved the Wizarding World. Draco had always thought the Gryffindor had had help from Dumbledore and who knew who else, but Draco had been fairly wrong. It really had been Harry all along.

After Draco had listened to the Gryffindor's speech, he fled. Literally. He couldn't have people seeing his hard-on from nothing more than watching Harry. How embarrassing that would have been.

"So, _Draco_," Harry said, because Draco had mentioned another time to call him Draco. "Where are we going next?" They stood outside of the restaurant and London was preparing to go to bed, the streets empty and desolate.

"It's up to you. We could go to a bar I'm rather fond of or we could go home."

"A bar you're rather fond of?" Harry asked, clearly thinking about some gay bar. Not that Draco didn't go to those, but he hadn't meant that.

"Karaoke," Draco explained, which had Harry laughing his ass off, looking at him, saying: "You? Karaoke? You've got to be kidding me."

"It's fun," he scowled. "Come on, let's try it. I bet you have an awful voice as well."

"No way I'm going there. I'm not humiliating myself, Draco."

"Ah, please," Draco said a bit childishly. "Wait. You have no choice. You're going."

"What do I get in return?" Harry asked, still laughing about the Draco-Malfoy-Karaoke?-thing.

"You just got wine, lamb and a chipolata bavarois! Geez, if I had known you were so much work..."

"If this is what you call work, you mustn't do much," Harry teased.

"I have to kidnap girlfriends, right?" Draco joked, before he went on his way to the karaoke bar. It was perhaps a fifteen-minute walk, which Draco preferred at the moment. With his stomach filled with such delicious dishes, he was sure the short sickness he always felt after Apparating wouldn't do him good. Besides, he got to touch Harry accidentally, when the man came to walk next to him.

Just about 22 hours to go.

* * *

><p>Like the restaurant, the karaoke bar was owned by a Muggle. After they both ordered a pint, Harry said that he really didn't understand what was so fun about karaoke. Besides, he said he didn't know many Muggle songs, especially not the latest popular songs. Draco had thought about this, of course. Surely Harry knew some eighties songs from being raised as a Muggle. It wasn't like those awful Muggles he had called family had never listened to the radio, right? And Draco, well, he would learn every song in the charts from 100 years back until now if that would make Harry fall for him.<p>

"There must be a reason why there are about ten people here. Perhaps it's because it's a _karaoke_ bar," Harry said after they had chit chatted for a bit. Ungrateful git.

"Perhaps it's because no one has the guts to actually go on stage. So, Harry, want to join me?" Draco asked the Gryffindor, reaching out his hand.

"I don't have the urge to embarrass myself, thank you very much."

"I'll embarrass you either way, 'cause I'm going to sing for you," Draco said, before he walked over to ask the bartender if he could sing a song. The bartender, Peter, whom Draco had known for a few years now, had no problem with it. He went onto the little stage, turned on the song he wanted to sing and went to stand before the microphone.

"I'd like to sing this song for Harry, because he's an adorable pain in the arse."

Harry laughed, and so did the other people in the bar. When the music started playing, Draco couldn't help but smile at the surprise on Harry's face. Oh, he was going to embarrass him.

Eyeing Harry playfully, Draco held the microphone close to his mouth and began to sing:

_"Oh, something's got me so excited, baby_

_A feeling I've been holdin' back so long_

_You got me shook up, shook down, shook out on your lovin'_

_And boy, I can't wait to get started lovin' you."_

While Draco had the urge to laugh, Harry looked like he wanted to hide under the table, not knowing if he should laugh at Draco's performance or cry.

_"All night long_

_I've waited for your love to come_

_Up to the roof to show you the proof_

_It's you that I love, I love_

_And now that I can feel you coming closer to me_

_I'm not running_

_Boy, may I say_

_I can't wait to get it on."_

He had gone off the stage and while he was dancing a bit, he walked slowly to where Harry was sitting, eyeing Harry the entire time.

_"I'm gonna give it to you_

_All night long_

_I can't wait to love you, baby_

_I'm gonna give it to you_

_All night long."_

Just a few steps and Draco would be reaching the table. Harry was still embarrassed, but seemed to want to enjoy it as well. He laughed and played on with the game, flirting with Draco with his eyes.

_"Oh, something's got me so delighted, baby_

_I see your face in everything I do_

_You got me shook up, shook down, shook out on your lovin'_

_And boy, there is just no way I'll ever get over you."_

His face was just a few inches from Harry's, slightly bending over the other's body. He felt Harry's tenderness and his own urge to grab the man and kiss him.

_"All night long_

_I've waited for your love to come_

_Up to the roof to show you the proof_

_It's you that I love, I love_

_Up on this rooftop I'll be waiting_

_For your love, anticipating_

_Harry up and come_

_'Cause I can't wait to get it on_

_"I'm gonna give it to you_

_All night long_

_I can't wait to love you, baby_

_I'm gonna give it to you_

_All- night- long-"_

Both men were smiling, Draco's lips barely touching Harry's. He looked the other in the eye, asking for permission.

_"Ooh... ooh..._

_I'm gonna give it to you_

_I'm gonna give it to you."_

Their lips touched, the wall between them crashing down as their mouths took over. Harry kissed him back willingly, letting Draco sit on his lap, his tongue meeting Draco's. It was better than Draco had ever expected it would be and it sure was magic in a way he'd never experienced it. It might not have been love at first sight, but it surely was love at first kiss. Draco, who always had it all and had always stood his ground, had seemed to have lost everything now. The victim(thief?) was a wizard with black hair and a pair of bright green eyes that Draco once cursed to hell and back. He regretted it all now more than ever when he kissed Harry's lips. Not only were they desperate for his, but he also felt (all) the sadness the young bloke had ever felt in his life in that kiss. Though Draco had at first wanted to sleep with him, he now wanted to never let the man go.

"Draco," Harry hissed after what had seemed to be a few hours, but had probably been just mere seconds. "I have a girlfriend and I'm going to marry her. I can't be with you - I just can't."

"I'll make you happy, Harry. Don't you see? I'll love you more, I'll stay with you forever, I'll be everything -"

"No, Draco. I'm not going to be with someone who goes around kidnapping girlfriends. I just can't - I can't."

"But why did you go with me in the first place?" Draco wondered desperately, from the chair he'd gone to sit on. "You told me you're not happy with her."

Harry didn't respond. He looked confused and angry and torn between two sides. The Gryffindor was on the edge of crying it seemed and so he did, a single tear slipping the corner of his eye. "Leave me alone," he said and before Draco could so much as respond, Harry was out of the door, making Draco feel liked he fucked it up. Hard.


	2. Chapter 2

So this is chapter 2. Nothing spectacular happens really, but the simplest things can change one's life, right? I apologize for the mistakes, I should've searched for a beta, I know. Well, hope you enjoy this one, just one chapter and an epilogue to go! Aww. 

**2. **

Harry stepped into Grimmauld Place 12. The place felt like everything but his home, he realized now. Even more so now that Ginny wasn't there. Just six days ago he'd seen her face last, had she kissed him on his cheek as a goodbye before she had gone to her work. It seemed like ages. He still felt her face against his, the way her hair smelled, how her eyes would lock with his eyes whenever they weren't alone. He had betrayed her by kissing Draco. All was just so confusing and he felt a desperate need for a Hermoine to figure out his problems, to righten his wrongs. For now, he stepped into their bedroom, still dressed and let the night take him away as he buried himself in the sheets.

But he couldn't fall asleep. He lay in bed thinking the night over, that Draco was the reason why Ginny had disappeared so suddenly, that Draco had thought it was the only way to get to Harry. The song Draco had sang, his eyes filled with lust and love, his lips on Harry's, the tensing feeling that had gone through Harry's body. It was so much more than Harry had ever experienced. It had felt so different from the kisses he had shared with Ginny. Even sex with her had been distant, hadn't excited him as much as Draco had. Nowadays she would only kiss him on the cheek when she left to go to work.

Suddenly Harry couldn't remember why he wanted to marry Ginny in the first place. Sure, she was a kind woman with her heart on the right place, but he had never been in love with her, had he? He had never felt the same attraction with her as he had with Draco. He had never really felt comfortable around her, not even in his own house.

Draco, that arrogant ferret, he'd messed up his life. It was like Draco had given him a mirror, to let Harry see what he'd become to be. And Harry hadn't been able to face himself, he'd ran away from Draco just because he was to stubborn to deny that Ginny wasn't the one he wanted to marry, wasn't the one he was in love with, wasn't the one who brought him joy like Draco had, that night.

Could your life change in a night?

Harry would've never believed it could, but reality had made him see that it was possible. That Draco whom he'd always been interested in, was a love interest. All those times he'd wanted to turn the Slytherin in a ferret and drown the boy in some potion he'd no doubt made perfectly for Snape. All those times he had talked to Ron and Hermoine about him, it had been because he'd been in love with him. He had loved it every time Draco had talked to him, all those time he'd seen Draco laugh, even if it was at him.

Harry suddenly sat straight up in his bed.

He had been in love with Draco. He had pretended to be in love with Ginny and now he was back to being in love with Draco.

Surely his life had never seemed this clear.

Without so much as realizing what exactly he was doing, Harry went out of bed. He took a shower, sang 'All night long' as loud as he could and went to make himself a cup of coffee. He then went to sit at the breakfast table and grabbed a quill, parchment and ink and began to write.

_Draco,_

_You were wrong. It took me about six hours to fall in love with you. _

_(But I'd still like to spend those other 18 hours with you, will you come to my office?) _

_Harry_

When he was finished, he went to wake up Mells, whom he'd gotten for his eighteenth birthday. She didn't mean to him as much as Hedwig had, but she still was a lovely, kindly owl. "Mells, wake up," Harry whispered, ticking on her head gently. She slowly opened her eyes, before she looked at him in surprise. "I need you to bring this letter to Draco Malfoy. Can you do that?"

Mells took the letter in her mouth, received some strokes from Harry and left through the window a bit later.

Harry then went to dress himself properly. He was sure he wouldn't score points from Draco if he went in his Muggle sweat pants. 

* * *

><p>When Draco had woken up from some ticking on his window, had received and read the letter, had dressed immediately and had gone to the Ministry. Now he was in Harry's messy office, looking at the Gryffindor a bit defeated. Harry looked like he could win six games of Quidditch, defeat about hundred Dementors and cast the most powerful Patronus - if the stories were true and Harry was really able to do that. The man smiled widely at Draco's appearance; some sweat pants and an old shirt, not to mention his hair which would no doubt look like he couldn't afford a decent shampoo.<p>

"You look awake," Harry said, still smiling as though he was thinking something funny.

"You look depressed," Draco murmured in the same sarcastic tone.

"I had some well-deserved sleep after a heavy life-changing night."

"Oh really? You too? Life-changing?"

"Definitely."

"So, Harry, why did you wanted to see me at the wee hours of the night? Not that I needed some beauty sleep of course."

"I have an offer for you," Harry said seriously.

"An offer," Draco said doubtfully, because he didn't like the sound of that. Clearly the man had lost his nuts.

"An offer."

"Well," Draco said, to hurry things up. "What kind?"

"Well, you see-" Harry stopped abruptly, laughing out loud with his hand on his desk to prevent himself from fallen.

Draco didn't see what was so funny, but couldn't prevent himself from laughing when he saw Harry's face. Harry looked at him as to say; your face! your face! priceless! It wasn't a very nice feeling.

"Nah, not really," Harry said after he wiped away the tears. "I just want to see the memory you gave me."

"What? You woke me up so I could watch my own memory again?"

"Yeah. It's more like a test. If you gave me the correct memory, I will spend the night in Merlin knows where, and if it isn't, I will arrest you," Harry told with a smile as though he said such things every day. Which he probably did.

Draco already knew he really had given Harry the memory of Ginny in his holiday cottage, so he didn't have any reason to be nervous.

"Well, that's a deal then. I really have given you the memory you asked for."

Still, Harry wanted to see it with his own eyes. So together they went to an office - one which was far more organized than Harry's, Harry really should handle his business better - and went to see his memory. He saw himself paralyzing the Weaselette in the privacy of her office, Apparating them to his home in France, going into the basement, how he undid the Petrificus Totalus and how she woke up and argued with him for a bit. It wasn't a bit interesting for Draco to watch, but Harry found it satisfying.

"Tomorrow, we're going to get her and Obliviate her memory and I'm going to tell her I don't want to marry her anymore," Harry said when they were back in his office.

"And we'll tell everyone she was on a much needed holiday?"

Harry eyed him oddly then. "That's a pretty good idea," he said at least.

"You don't have to look at me like I'm some disgusting half giant."

"Take that back," Harry said immediately.

"Fine," Draco said, but he didn't apologize. "Shall we get on with it? I'd really like some well-deserved sleep."

"Not that well-deserved," Harry argued, apparently a bit mad about the disgusting-half-giant-thing.

"Fine, fine, _father_. I'll sleep on the floor. It's not like I don't have a comfortable flooring."

"Your father let you sleep on the floor?" Harry joked, smiling again.

"Your uncle let you sleep in the cupboards under the stairs?" Draco asked, because he'd wondered about it ever since he'd heard the rumour.

"Yes, he did."

Draco wanted the other man to be joking, but he certainly wasn't. Bloody hell, Draco thought, if I ever see that man I'll hex him till he's too large to fit in any room, ever. Wait. He shouldn't go murdering people now. Or kidnapping.

"Let's go," Draco said at least, and so they did. 

* * *

><p>Harry was rather tense when they Apparated in Draco's home. The man was single (right?) and had a house twice the size of Grimmauld Place 12. Not to mention the Slytherin had probably some hotel rooms he could go to anytime he wanted, Harry thought bitterly. Surely every bloke would fall for Draco after a kiss like that.<p>

"It's amazing," Harry said, because it was. It felt cosy, but at the same time it was modern and way more personal than Harry would have ever thought. There were photos of Draco at Hogwarts with his friends, Draco with his family and Draco after Hogwarts. He had three akitas (Draco told they were akitas, Harry had never heard of them) and Harry could tell Draco loved the dogs endlessly. Even though they were quiet, one akita woke up and came up to them. Draco knelt to pet the dog. "This is Lexy," he whispered. "She's the oldest and the sweetest. She's afraid of thunder, so whenever there is a thunderstorm, she comes to sleep in my bed."

Harry looked a bit digusted by that, but Draco couldn't see him in the dim light of their Lumos. While Draco hugged the dog and whispered to it, Harry walked around the living room. There were two large sofas, a large telly (Harry was a bit surprised by this), a dining table, some plants, bookshelves and of course a corner for the dogs. The furniture looked expensive, but comfortable as well. The windows were large with a great view of the garden, which was about the size of a Quidditch field as far as Harry could see it. He could easily image Draco playing with the dogs outside, running on the grass with bare field. It made Harry wonder if Draco had enlarged his garden magically, since the man did live in London. Also if there was a place for Harry in that all.

Harry almost yelled in shock when he felt two arms grabbing his waist. "I know you love the garden, but I want you to see the other rooms as well."

And so they did. Harry saw the kitchen, the three large bedrooms - each with an ensuite bathroom, a study with a small library and a room with only a pooltable. Draco then took him to his bedroom, which was by far the most beautiful of all. It had a large bed filled with pillows, a fireplace, the outlook on his garden trough the same, large windows and of course the ensuite bathroom, with a closet about twenty times the seize as Harry's.

"I can see why you wouldn't mind spending the night on the floor. This room and this place, it's brilliant, Draco," Harry said, meaning every word.

"Well, I had to have something to spend my money on, right? And the dogs needed a large garden they could run in. Those animals have way too much energy."

"You had them before you bought the house?"

"No, but I knew I wanted dogs to fill the emptiness with."

Harry eyed the blonde with compassion. "Well, the house is amazing, Draco. It really is."

"It could also be your place if you wanted it to be, Harry. It's yours to grab it."

Harry reached out for Draco's hand and pulled the Slytherin close. "I think I'd like that."

"You think?"

"Yes."

"What makes you think it?"

"Well, I sure don't want someone who snores as loud as my uncle did. Or someone who works overtime, every evening. Or someone who goes around saying 'I love you' to anybody they just met. Or - Or someone who kisses me on the cheek every morning, eats beans in tomato sauce for breakfast, tells everything to their mother," Harry rambled, thinking of Ginny.

Draco laughed and eyed him happily. "I'm neither of those, but I might kiss your lips and cheek and forehead and chest and what more every morning," he added with a grin.

Harry rolled his eyes, stepped forward and kissed the other's lips then. Draco responded within a second, pulling him close. His warm hands went under his shirt, touched his skin carefully. And so Harry touched Draco's body. First with clothes, then without them. Harry kissed every inch on Draco's body, discovering the boy he fell in love with just hours ago. Draco kissed Harry, made him home in his bed, made him feel like he was the happiest person on earth, made love with him passionately, for what would be the first of many times. When the birds began to whistle and the sun arose to shine upon life for another day, the boys fell asleep in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. **

When they woke up the next morning, it was too late to eat breakfast. While Draco read the paper, Harry went outside to let the dogs out. He came back after thirty minutes, soaking wet in sweat, deciding he'd take another shower. Draco couldn't help thinking how lucky he was to call Harry his boyfriend now, even though the man was still engaged to the Weaselette. Luckily, they would get rid of her that afternoon. Or so he thought.

While they ate dinner, they went over the plan. They were going to go to his holiday cottage, Draco would undo the spells he had cast on the place and they would Obliviate her memory so she'd think she had gone on holiday. Harry didn't seem too happy with the Obliviating, saying that Draco should do it and wondering why Draco found it necessary to kidnap her in the first place. That he really shouldn't do things again without thinking, but the damage already had been done. Draco wasn't excited about going either, but he wanted to put things right. He wanted to live with Harry without ex-girlfriends barking around.

They Apparated near the cottage, next to the Lac de Maury. Together they walked for a bit to the cottage, Harry gasping at the beauty of the lake and its surroundings. It really was beautiful and Harry let Draco promise that they would go there on holiday sometime. Draco kissed Harry quickly before they entered the house, but Harry pushed him away after a few seconds, walking away.

"Harry!" Ginny yelled, hugging Harry when they hadn't even closed the door. "Are you alright?"

Harry eyed his soon to be ex-fiancé weary, as if he wasn't sure it really was her who had hugged him tightly. "I'm fine, are you alright, Gin?"

"Yes, I am. Considering," Ginny looked at him with a harsh look on his face, a look Draco returned. They went to stand in the living room, where it was really hot.

"Er - What did you do, Gin? Did you er - have enough food and stuff like that?" Harry asked awkwardly.

"Oh, yeah, sure. I had enough food," Ginny said, eyeing her not-so-soon-to-be-husband. "It was horrible to be locked up in here though. It was really hot most of the time and one time the electricity didn't work anymore, so the food in the fridge rotted. Just take me home, Harry."

"I'm afraid Draco has to Obliviate your memory," Harry told her, eyeing Draco with a look which said he really didn't wanted to do the Obliviating himself. Like Draco hadn't heard that a million times before.

"No," the Weaselette murmured. "No, Harry. You can't do that to me."

"I have to, Gin. We don't want to have Draco locked up."

"Do you care about him now?" Ginny said before she took Harry's hand. Oh shit, Draco thought.

"Harry, let's go on with the show," he whispered to Harry, who was standing next to him.

"Gin," Harry said. "If you promise never to tell anyone that Draco kidnapped you, we won't Obliviate you."

"I promise," she said immediately. "I promise I won't tell anyone, Harry."

"You can't be serious," Draco murmured. "Harry, as soon as she's out of here, she's going to tell everyone!"

"Am not!" Ginny yelled at him, before she turned to Harry again. "Harry, you can't do that to me. Didn't you see Hermoine's parents? They are still so confused about the whole thing. You don't want me to be like that, do you?"

"Harry, no."

Harry eyed him, making Draco wanted to curse the whole place. Harry didn't want to hurt the redhead. He'd told him this morning that she felt like a sister to him. He looked as though he considered not Obliviating her, which Draco found bloody ridiculous. He didn't trust the Weaselette. The woman was just up to something - there must be a reason why she got the red hair!

"Weasley, will you swear it on your life?" Draco asked harshly.

"No, Draco. I'm not going to let her die!" Harry cried out, looking at him in anger.

Draco really wanted that he'd come alone at that point.

"If I'll die in Azkaban, it'll be your stupid fault," he hissed in Harry's face.

Eyeing the Weaselette one last time in anger, Draco went outside. Merlin, those bloody Gryffindors. He raised his wand and said the spell which insecured the house.

"Can I have my wand, Malfoy?" The Weaselette said.

Draco gave the redhead a sweet smile, while eyeing her angrily. "Of course you may," he said, then returned her wand to the woman.

The woman then shared a long look with Harry before she Apparated.

He was going to curse Harry. Badly. 

* * *

><p>"She's up to something, Harry," Draco said a second later, anger in his voice.<p>

"Of course she is," he said happily.

"What?"

"Well, surely she isn't going to just let it be."

"Why do you sound like Dumbledore all of sudden?"

"Is that a bad thing, Draco? The man was like an open book, expect he wasn't open."

"You're just going to sit and watch how she's going to tell everyone?"

Draco looked at him like he was to be thrown to the dragons.

"Yes, I am."

"WHAT? What has gotten into you?" Draco yelled at him.

"Nothing has gotten into me, Draco. Do you honestly believe I'd let you get hurt?"

"I - I don't know! I don't feel like I understand you at all."

"Don't you trust me, Draco?"

"No," the blonde hissed under his breath. "No, I don't."

With a sudden rush of wind Draco was gone.

* * *

><p>Draco walked around the streets of London. He was walking in the rain - which was very unlike him - but couldn't care less. The sky was pitch black, looking like it could thunder soon. He felt angry and hurt and confused and very lonely all of sudden. But it wasn't just Harry whom he felt angry for. It was also himself, for the things he had done in the past years. All his actions, everything he had done, the peron he had grown up to be. The only thing Draco didn't felt sorry for doing was going to Harry. Sure, he could've asked him out for a date in a more... normal way, but he wasn't sorry that he fell in love with Harry that day, three months ago in the Great Hall. He also didn't regret having dinner with Harry, kissing Harry, making love to Harry in a way he'd never experienced before. He loved the Gryffindor with all his might.<p>

Harry had accepted Draco's decisions. He'd never spoken ill about Draco, ever. He had accepted the fact that Draco had spoken ill about him and his friends, that he had cursed Katie Bell, that he had wanted to curse Dumbledore, that he despited Hagrid and wanted him to be thrown in Azkaban. Draco had done so many things he regretted now, but he couldn't change what he had done. Sadly. If only he could do his life all over again. With Harry in it, of course.

But Merlin, Draco didn't wanted to accept that he had to go to Azkaban, that Harry didn't do anything about it. That that stupid little slutty Gryffindor was most likely going to sue him. In a few days he'd probably be a prisoner. He could go to someplace in Australia and never come back, he could buy a nice beach house and marry some surf dude, but that was probably the Draco he had been. The Draco who had run away from his mistakes, the Draco who didn't wanted to face himself. He really had been a ferret for all his life. But a handsome one, of course.

Mells, Harry's owl, flew through the air and landed on his shoulder a minute later. "Hi, Mells," Draco murmured softly. Passersby looked at him strangily, since Draco was in Muggle London, so Draco went to sit on a wet bench. He must've looked like some tramp, but Draco couldn't care less. Not right now. He took the letter out of the owl's mouth, opened and began to read it.

_Draco,_

_If you love me, you will recieve the punishment you deserve. I will stand by you, but I'm not going to deny  
>the things you've done. Take the punishment and don't run for it, Draco. I will do everything in my might<br>to help you, if you want to, that is. _

_(Lexy misses you, I think. If there's a thunderstorm coming up, you might want to reassurance her before  
>she goes barky. But she will <em>_not__ be sleeping in our bed. One hairy beast is enough.) _

_Harry_

Draco couldn't help smiling. Mells was tapping her head on his cheek, as though she wanted him to hurry up. "I will, I will," he whispered to the owl with a grin on his face. She seemed to have waited for that, for a moment later, she flew away. Draco stood up and walked to the nearest alley he could find. When he was out of sight, he Apparated back home.

* * *

><p>Shitty ending, right? Well, if you still have some piece in your mind that would like to know the ending after the ending (got me?), there will be a epilogue up in a few days. If you liked this story and you like my writings and whatmore, feel free to follow me as an author. :) Thanks for reading it, review if you'd like, it'd be really appreciated.<p>

Also I'd like to thank my word grammar checker for the beta. Bob, you are my best friend forever and always and if there's an afterlife (or more idk), you'll still be my bfflandafterlifes. I love you. ;)


	4. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

It had been a mere half of a year that Draco had been in Azkaban. Ginny, whom Harry hadn't seen or spoken to since the day in court, had worsen the memories. She had pretended she hadn't gotten much food and that the place had been way hotter than it was. The Wizarding World all stood behind Ginny and most hadn't believed him. Even Ron and Hermoine had trouble believing him, but they did. Nowadays they would visit him in his and Draco's house. He had only seen George, whom had said he couldn't understand how Harry would live with someone who had kidnapped Ginny. Harry couldn't blame them, he knew that eventually, the Weasleys would come around.

Ginny had gotten herself an expensive apartment in central London, which she had mostly paid with the money Draco had had to pay her. Harry and Draco both knew what had really happened and at times Harry thought if it had been worth it. That maybe he really should've Obliviated Ginny, but knew he couldn't have lived the idea. And he'd also wanted Draco to pay for the things he'd done to Ginny, even though Harry would never really knew what happened expect Ginny. And that was why Draco had had to go to Azkaban; Ginny knew the whole story and that had been enough.

Harry had visited Draco three times, once in two months. That was as much as was allowed, which was way more than Azkaban had ever been. He now was waiting for Draco to appear in the living room, which Draco had written he'd go to as soon as he could. Harry was eager to see his boyfriend again, to live with him, to be able to hug and kiss him as much as he wanted - which he was planning to do. A lot.

When Draco finally appeared with a plop, he looked absolutely shocked. The dogs jumped up to him, barking and wagging. Draco fell down to his knees at hugged them all, but his eyes were on Harry. Draco looked pale and perhaps a bit older, but way stronger, even if it wasn't on the outside. "You look beautiful," Harry said with a smile.

"You too," Draco said with a grin.

Baxter then licked him on his cheek, which Harry thought was gross, but it made him smile nevertheless.

"Yes, you too, Baxter. And you too, Xena," Draco grinned before he walked over to Harry.

A tear slept out of the Slytherin's eye before he pulled Harry in a hug. "Have you gone soft all of sudden?"

"Just glad to be home," Draco admits.

"I'm glad you're home too. Wasn't much fun eating with Wully every night, though he's way better company than Kreacher ever was. And it's no good use to sleep alone in a two person's bed. Oh, and Mells sleeps on the floor now, all the time, so there won't be a drooling dog in our bed anymore."

"Good," his boyfriend replies a bit sadly. "I could use a warm bed to sleep in."

"And a warm bath beforehand, perhaps?"

"That'd be nice. But I need you there with me. It's no good use bathing alone when it's a two person's bath, right?"

"Indeed," Harry says, before he pulled away slightly to kiss the other on his lips.

"Mmm, if you hold me like this for a couple minutes, I might fall asleep."

"That's fine. But we have to have a reservation settled at a restaurants which serves the best lamb," he says with a laugh. He had arranged the dinner a few days ago and he had been really looking forward to go to that restaurant again. Besides, it had been there six months anniversary three days ago and Harry had arranged two pieces of cake for both of them, with 'six months!' on either one. Harry was dying to see Draco's face when he would get it. He might not have the amazing taste Draco had, but he really knew how to celebrate as of late. The lonely, ignored birthdays he used to have, had been the cause of that.

"Excuse me? The duck is the best dish they serve. There was a reason why I choose the duck, you know."

"I think we should try all the dishes out there sometime," he said with a grin.

"I wouldn't mind it," Draco says. "There's also a rather fabulous bath upstairs I'm rather dying to get into. Shall we go?"

"Oh, the bedroom is rather messy, mind. Well, the other rooms as well. There have been a few people visiting. Marcel and Luna at Christmas and Ron and Hermoine of course - though they cleaned the room afterwards and -"

"Rather messy?" His boyfriend screams a minute later, in shock when he enters their room. "It looks like Hagrid slept in here! Rather messy... Pfft!" Ugh, arrogant ferret.

Honestly, it wasn't that messy. Just a little.

**The end**


End file.
